


Kiss it where it hurts

by Saku015



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day IwaOi Writing Challenge, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober 2020, M/M, OTPtober 2020, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sharing Pain, Soulmates, soulmate september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Whenever Oikawa's knee hurts, Iwaizumi feels it too. Needless to say, he is not happy about it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962412
Kudos: 145
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Kiss it where it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: When your soulmate is injured you will experience pain in that area.  
> Day 3: Kiss it where it hurts.  
> Day 4: Soulmates AU.  
> Day 3: Soulmates.  
> Day 5: Pain.

”Fuck!” Hajime swore as the well-known pain splitting through his knee. He was sitting across from their head coach who sent him a worried look.

”Are you okay, Iwaizumi?” He asked and Hajime almost swore again, because he was not fucking all right, but held himself back.

”Of course, coach. It’s just-” he started, but didn’t know how to continue. Irihata knew about his soul bound with Oikawa, but the thought that him not being able to look after Oikawa properly made him feel ashamed.

”Oikawa’s overworking himself again, isn’t he?” Irihata asked, leaning back in his chair. Iwaizumi blinked for a few times, but then nodded slightly. The coach ran his fingers through his hair, then nodded towards the door, giving him allowance to leave.

”Thank you!” Hajime thanked, bowing slightly, then left the room. He reached the gym in record time and after opening the door, the sight that greeted him was an exact same in his head – Oikawa sitting on the ground, injured knee between his hands.

”H-hey, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greeted him, stuttering, and Hajime felt his eyebrows twitching. He started walking towards Oikawa who gulped audibly. ”N-ow, now, Iwa-chan! You wouldn’t hit someone, whose already on the ground, would you?” Hajime heard the playfulness in his voice, but didn’t appreciate it.

’ _I want to kick your ass,_ ’ the other thought, but kept it to himself. He knew why his soulmate practiced so hard – them beating Karasuno meant that they would play the finals against Shiratorizawa.

”Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s vice brought him back from his thoughts. Hajime sighed, then – without any warning – scooped the other in his arms. ”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa squeaked in surprise, but wrapped his arms around the other’s neck on instinct.

Iwaizumi left the gym, and took his hurt soulmate to the locker room. After kicking its door behind him, he sat Oikawa down on the bench and walked to the small fridge they had there. He took out an ice pack, then walked back and wrapped it around Oikawa’s knee with the bandage the other always had in his pocket. Hajime watched with satisfaction as the purple bulge deflated.

”You shouldn’t push yourself this hard, dumbass,” he chided him, but there was no bite in his voice.

”Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled with his ears heating up, ”but-”

”I know, I know,” Hajime said, waving dismissively to make the other shut up. ”I am your soulmate, though, which means I am constantly worried about y- don’t start crying on me!” He exclaimed as fat tears gathered in Oikawa’s eyes. The other giggled wetly, then leaned closer to the boy kneeling in front of him.

”Do you know what would make it hurt less?” He asked, and Hajime groaned inwardly.

”What?” He asked eventually, and a huge smile appeared on Oikawa’s face.

”If Iwa-chan kisses it better!” He announced and Hajime rolled his eyes.

’ _Figured,_ ’ he thought, but leaned forward and kissed his soulmate’s knee anyways.


End file.
